


Link  p l e a s e

by MarenWithAnM



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarenWithAnM/pseuds/MarenWithAnM
Summary: Link has a very bad idea.





	Link  p l e a s e

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalline_repose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalline_repose/gifts).



Link looked down at the goron mask and the Zora mask. A slow smile creeped on to his face, as tatl watched on in horror.   
“Link please don't.” She said.  
Link, of course, ignored her as always. He shoved both masks onto his face and jumped into the water. As soon as he hit the water and started to sink, he realized this was a bad idea. He also realized that he'd hit the bottom of the pool, and was not running out of air. Nice.   
The only remaining problem was, that the Goron mask was beneath the Zora mask, and if he tried to take it off, he would instantly die, as gorons could not survive underwater. So, link sat at the bottom of the pool, contemplating his life choices.  
After quite a bit of pondering, he realized that he could just take if both masks at once.   
After letting out a sigh at his own stupidity, he took the masks off and swam to the top of the pool. In the back of his brain, he registered that he only had a few hours until the moon would crash. However, that wasn't important stuff the moment, because Tatl was screaming directly in his ears. He stumbled back, and fell right back into the pool.   
So, he climbed out of the pool again, shaking water out of his eyes. Tatl continued to scream as he pulled his sopping wet ocarina out of his belt. Maybe next cycle he'd get something productive done. Unlikely.


End file.
